1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game apparatus requiring the use of manual dexterity and skill in projecting an aerial projectile by one player in the game with the other player in the game catching the aerial projectile by the use of a uniquely constructed horseshoe with the players alternately tossing or projecting the aerial projectile and catching it to play a game identified as the hoop-shu game.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various types of games utilizing horseshoes which are tossed or thrown and various types of games using aerial projectiles which are tossed or thrown are well known. One type of aerial projectile which is well known is that identified by the trademark "FRISBEE". However, the prior art does not disclose the use of an aerial projectile which can be tossed or thrown by one player and caught by a unique horseshoe manipulated by the other player with both players of the game having a catcher in the form of a horseshoe with the players alternately catching and throwing the aerial projectile.